<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>close the gap by tender_sushijima</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604768">close the gap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_sushijima/pseuds/tender_sushijima'>tender_sushijima</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sakuatsu [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alternate Universe - Historical, Crown Prince - Freeform, Gen, Kingdom (Netflix), M/M, Secret Crush, Social Hierarchy, Zombie Apocalypse, royal au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_sushijima/pseuds/tender_sushijima</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiger hunter Sakusa Kiyoomi finds out that not all men are the same.</p><p>Crown Prince Miya Atsumu is not like most men. He'll never leave you behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sakuatsu [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>close the gap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know who will always make things right? Crown Prince Miya Atsumu. If you know me from insta, you know I love this crossover.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For someone who’s seen so many gruesome things unfurl in the span of three days and two nights, Crown Prince Miya Atsumu sure knows how to keep his people entertained.</p><p>The first time that Sakusa Kiyoomi met him, it was the morning after the town of Fukurodani was overrun by the monsters. The courtyard to where he and physician Hinata Shoyo was brought had been splattered with blood and pieces of… well, <em>stuff.</em> He was exhausted from running around nonstop and gathering the survivors up to higher ground, and now he was about to be executed for allegedly releasing those monsters. If he wasn’t more concerned about the crumbling state of the nation falling rampant to some strange dead-reviving plague, he’d have tackled that horned-owl magistrate and choked him or something.</p><p>As he and Shoyo awaited the orders for their execution, an authoritative voice spoke over the commotion of the people. “Commoner or noble, burn all the bodies. No sword nor bullet could take them down, even if their skins are torn or their hearts are pierced. Not even burying will stop them from crawling back up to the earth.”</p><p>Kiyoomi had expected the magistrate to order his men to apprehend this new guy too, considering how he’s not only barged into the courtyard uninvited but was also advocating for the very thing which he and Shoyo were about to be killed for. And then, he did something unexpected: he’d stormed up to the magistrate’s righthand man and punched him so hard on the face that he toppled over. Before anyone could say anything, he threw his identification tag at the magistrate’s feet, a pure jade block with gold carvings. The magistrate didn’t even need to read what was engraved on it to know what it would say. <em>Crown Prince of Yamato Miya Atsumu.</em></p><p>As everyone got down on their knees to pay their respects, he continued, “They are no longer people. They’re not family nor friends, even if they look like it. They are dead; they <em>must</em> be burned with no exceptions.”</p><p>That’s a splendid first impression, and his image would’ve remained that way in Kiyoomi’s mind since they’d never cross paths again, given the huge gap between their social statuses. A war volunteer whose entire village was wiped out after a terrible famine had hit would never be allowed to be in the presence of someone who’s believed to be chosen by the gods. But, if Kiyoomi were to be a little bit positive, just a little, there is one good thing to be found from this terrible plague. And that is, social classes are nothing but constructions born out of peace and order, maintained only because the privileged don’t want to lose what they could never work for. With the foundation of hierarchy torn down by the emergence of flesh-eating monsters, there’s no need to keep an air of formality, not when Kiyoomi naturally became the Crown Prince’s unofficial other righthand man.</p><p>Miya Atsumu is the sole heir to the throne, but he’s not the only Miya, at least, by blood. He has a younger brother, a twin by the name of Kita Osamu. Osamu was given away to one of the King’s trusted bachelor warriors, Kita Shinsuke, to be raised by him so they would not be constantly together. This arrangement wasn’t done not out of fear of an omen or a curse relating to twins, but rather to prevent them from becoming rivals of the throne. It certainly wasn’t nice of the King and his men to have decided the brothers’ paths since they were babies, but they were lucky enough to have Miya Atsumu really work hard and aim to be the next King, while also producing one of the most excellent fighters out of Kita Osamu. The brothers make a perfect two, the brain and the brawn, and after years of being compatible sparring partners, Osamu officially became Atsumu’s personal bodyguard.</p><p>Kiyoomi had siblings before war took them away. He even had a cousin whom he got to grow up with before another war took him away too. He knows what it’s like to have someone who shares your blood be your best friend at the same time, but he’s never had anything like what the Crown Prince and his bodyguard has.</p><p>It’s been three days since the monster outbreak in Fukurodani and one night since the horned-owl magistrate and his corrupt righthand man had escaped with the other nobles on the only ship, leaving behind all the common people and the Crown Prince to be food for the monsters. Thanks to his quick thinking, they were all able to flee to the safety of an enclosed space before dusk hit and the monsters awoke.</p><p>There was one brief moment in their flight when the Crown Prince could’ve got himself bitten, and it was when the horse-driven carriage full of the elderly and injured had one wheel stuck in a crack on the ground. As more monsters rose from their slumber and ran for them, Osamu had yelled at the Crown Prince to keep running, to which he responded by ignoring him and turning back to the carriage.</p><p>“Your Majesty! Please leave them and save your life!” the bodyguard was tugging at his arm and pushing him forth, but the Crown Prince wasn’t budging.</p><p>“I’m not abandoning my people. <em>I won’t be like those men!”</em></p><p>It was at that moment that Kiyoomi’s respect and admiration for him peaked, as he was the first of the nobles to risk his life in order to save those who serve him. With the additional hands of the other royal guardsmen, Kiyoomi and Osamu helped the Crown Prince lift the carriage and pull the horses along just before the horde descended upon them. The monsters were practically breathing down their necks now, and a few men fell in their steps as they couldn’t run fast enough. When one who has a musket on him succumbed to a monster, Kiyoomi swerved back to grab the gun, narrowly missing the jaw that was close enough to clamp down on his ankle.</p><p>They were gaining speed with the carriage, but the monsters had limitless stamina, so when Kiyoomi saw one closing in behind the Crown Prince, he’d hauled himself up on the carriage and aimed the musket at it. In the split second that he was locking his sight to blow the monster’s head off, he’d met the Crown Prince’s eyes. Something had passed through their gazes in that second, something that Kiyoomi can’t put a finger on until today, on the third day of this outbreak, as he’s cleaning the musket to the sound of the Fukurodani survivors indulging in temporary respite.</p><p>They are having a brothy feast with the meat strips that the Crown Prince had distributed to them, so they’re too preoccupied to maintain their status quo in his presence. It’s pleasant to see—Kiyoomi smiles at the sight of children and the elderly happily chowing down, turning away their offering for him to have some in spite of his hunger. Shoyo had even tried to give him a bowl, but he shooed him away and said he’ll only have the leftovers. Being a war famine victim has its advantages and he’d like to make full use of it before he hits his limit.</p><p>Besides, the spectacle of two royal brothers arguing over how to play footvolley is a good enough distraction from his growling stomach. The children had found a rattan ball somewhere and accidentally kicked it at the Crown Prince, which immediately made Osamu summon them to stand before them. Kiyoomi only watched, knowing that someone who’s not afraid to sacrifice himself to save others wouldn’t punish children for hitting him with a ball, though he was on standby in case it goes south. To his surprise, not only did the Crown Prince hand them each a meat strip, but he’d asked for permission to borrow the ball.</p><p>The idea of a noble asking for material permission from a commoner is bizarre as it is, and then there’s that same noble getting increasingly frustrated because he can’t volley the ball with his foot for more than two times. After perhaps the thousandth time of failing, he picks up the ball and throws it at the wall, a petulant scowl on his face.</p><p>Kiyoomi stops cleaning his musket to properly enjoy the scene, leaning back.</p><p>“Your Majesty, please don’t be angry,” the bodyguard says, but Kiyoomi hears a hint of mockery in his voice, even in the enunciation of the title. Osamu goes to pick up the ball and holds it out to the Crown Prince. “Try again. This time with the side of your foot.”</p><p>“I have been doing it with the side of my foot, Samu. Do you think I’m incapable of understanding instructions?”</p><p>“Some people are slow learners.”</p><p>Kiyoomi covers his mouth with a hand, turning away as laughter bubbles in him. It’s a good thing that nobody else is seeing this, because they would be flabbergasted to find that even someone blessed by the heaven is as simple as they are. Though, it’s also too bad that they’re not seeing this, as it would help ease the gap of formality between them and the Crown Prince. Either way, Kiyoomi decides that he’ll keep watching them, solely for its amusing quality. Never once in his life had he thought that he would be entertained by noblemen.</p><p>“Is that so?” the Crown Prince nods, squinting at his bodyguard, who’s also nodding. “I have done this many times, so as slow as I may be, I’m way ahead of you. Why don’t you try and see if you’re also a slow learner?”</p><p>Osamu does it effortlessly. He would’ve kept going until maybe thirty volleys, but he’d cut it two volleys short and easily caught it with one hand while it’s in midair. With an innocent smile, he holds it out again. “Your Majesty?” he prompts.</p><p>The Crown Prince simply walks away, grumpily kicking his shoes on the ground as he does. Kiyoomi’s eyes meet with Osamu’s and he freezes, expecting much worse than what the children got away with, but the bodyguard only laughs. He tosses the ball in an arc to Kiyoomi, who catches it with one hand too.</p><p>“You’re good with that,” Osamu approaches him, gesturing with his eyes at the musket. “Were you in the army?”</p><p>Kiyoomi shakes his head, avoiding his eyes. “No. I was a war famine victim,” he replies, putting the ball aside.</p><p>“Ah, a volunteer?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Osamu hums. “Well, the army may be falling apart in these unprecedented times, but you’re always free to join us now.”</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“It means we’re recruiting you.”</p><p>A bowl of broth is shoved under his nose and Kiyoomi lifts his head. There’s the Crown Prince standing in front of him, still scowling but less severely. He’s not looking <em>down</em> at Kiyoomi, not even literally, because he’s bent forward so their eyes would be level. This close, Kiyoomi could see the sheen of sweat, grease and soot on his face, the skin of which is smooth as ever. Of course, that’s to be expected from royalty, and he becomes conscious of his own face. “No, thank you, Your Majesty,” he mumbles, turning away.</p><p>The Crown Prince doesn’t say anything. Instead, he takes Kiyoomi’s hands off the musket and places the bowl in them, his hands tight and warm on Kiyoomi’s. “The physician said you haven’t eaten at all, not since you two met three days ago,” he says, not removing his hands yet. “If you’re going to join us as my other righthand man, I’m not letting you starve.”</p><p>Kiyoomi thought he’s dried off most of the sweat and gotten rid of the adrenaline from the constant near-death experience, but it seems that he’s not spared from them even at a time of tranquility. His face burns as hot as his palms cupping the bowl, which he tries to return. “I am fine, Your Majesty. The other people have to eat more than I do.”</p><p>Being a war famine victim may make him more uneducated than the peasants in the city, but Kiyoomi’s sure that royals don’t touch people out of nowhere, not even among their own. The Crown Prince’s hand reaches under Kiyoomi’s chin and lifts, forcing him to look. They’re even closer now, and Kiyoomi notices a scar below his left eye, a straight cut across his cheekbone. He thinks it must’ve been that scar that turned the previously childlike Crown Prince minutes ago into this imposing man with an overwhelming presence. “Say no to me again and your head is off your shoulders,” he warns, then gets up and leaves.</p><p>Kiyoomi’s thankful that his cold demeanor keeps everyone away from him, save for Shoyo, because he thinks he’d die from overheating. Osamu lingers a little longer, flashing a smile before following the Crown Prince. Kiyoomi looks down at the broth, the growling getting louder and greedier, and sighs. He still has no idea what was it that passed between his and the Crown Prince’s eyes during the run, but the thundering in his chest might have just given him a slight clue to what it may be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I HAVE ART OF THIS ON MY <a href="https://www.instagram.com/tender_sushijima/">INSTA</a>.</p><p>COME YELL AT AND WITH ME ON MY <a href="https://twitter.com/tender_salami">TWITTER</a>.</p><p>THANK YOU.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>